Decision
by SasukePrismaColor
Summary: "Well, think about it! We can give her to someone who wants a baby but can't have one, Sasuke-kun! They'd be so happy!" "Sakura…" The idea of signing away their unborn child so some random couple almost seemed appalling to Sasuke, but he was on Sakura's side no matter what. -Two-shot-
1. A Decision Must be Made

**Decision**

Summary: "We can give her to someone who wants a baby but can't have one, Sasuke-kun! They'd be so happy!" "Sakura…" The idea of signing away their unborn child so some random couple was almost seemed appalling to Sasuke, but he was on Sakura's side no matter what. Pairing: SasuSaku -Two-shot-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Note: So. I wanted to take a try at this. I will not tell you anything else about the plot expect what you read in the summary, but, based on it, I believe you can see where this is going, correct?  
I thank my very good friend for giving me the personalities for Miyaki and Hideki, who appear later in this chapter and in the second one.

Either way, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Decision Must be Made**

"Sakura, you have to make a decision about this baby."

The eighteen-year-old girl blinked her green eyes, before nodding and going back to her breakfast. Sakura Haruno was six months pregnant with a baby girl, but was unmarried, much to her mother's dismay when she found out. Mebuki Haruno had been trying for months to get Sakura to make a decision about whether she was going to keep the baby or give her up for adoption. Abortion had never been an option and Mebuki knew that it never would be an option for Sakura or Sasuke, the nineteen-year-old boy that got her daughter pregnant.

Mebuki had been against Sakura and Sasuke dating from the time they started at sixteen and seventeen-years-old, even though the two had known each other for a number of years. She was terrified of the day Sakura came up to her with a pregnancy test, and was absolutely shocked when Sakura came to her just four months prior and told her she was pregnant and had yet to decide what she was going to do about the baby. Sakura told her mother that Sasuke had been doing everything he could to convince Sakura to keep the baby, but Mebuki wasn't sure how serious he was.

Honestly, she was afraid he would run out on Sakura when things got tough. Sasuke had sworn up and down that he would never do that, but it still kept Mebuki from allowing them to marry and raise the baby by themselves.

Mebuki did not trust Sasuke to provide enough for her daughter and granddaughter. It wasn't that she didn't trust Sasuke, no. She trusted him well enough to let him date her daughter. It was that he was nothing more than a bagger at the grocery store right now. Sakura had told her multiple times that he was doing everything he could to find a better job, but nothing had come through yet.

"Sakura, you're three months away from your due date. You _have_ to make a decision."

Sakura nodded once again, before getting up from the table as easily as she could and setting her plate in the sink. "I will, mom, I promise. I'm going to talk to Sasuke later today. We're going to make a decision, all right?"

Mebuki did all she could not to sigh.

"All right, Sakura."

* * *

"So, I've been thinking."

"Mm-hm…"

"Sasuke, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course."

Sakura stared at her boyfriend a good minute or so, before shrugging. Sasuke not listening was understandable. He had been filling out job applications right and left, trying to find a suitable one that would give him a good enough paycheck that he could take of the both of them and their baby.

If they kept her. There was still the possibility that they could choose adoption, though, neither of them had really discussed either option.

"I think… I want to let someone else get the chance to raise her. I want the baby to have a stable environment."

"Sakura."

"Well, think about it! We can give her to someone who wants a baby but can't have one, Sasuke-kun! They'd be so happy!"

"Sakura…"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, ignoring the next application he was supposed to be filling out. Sakura had been the strongest advocate among their friends and family for adoption. She wanted their daughter to have a good life. Sasuke understood, he really did.

He just didn't like the idea of signing a paper and letting someone raise their child.

"I don't… Sakura, I think we can do this ourselves. No help from our families."

"Sasuke, I know you want to keep her and be her dad, but… with the way things are, I don't believe we can raise her effectively."

Neither of them said another word for a few minutes. This subject was so touchy, especially since it was their child and they weren't trying to convince someone else to give their baby to a couple that desperately wanted but couldn't have a child.

"We're not your brother and Asuna, Sasuke. We don't… we don't have the money…"

Sasuke nodded, knowing how true it was. This same situation had arisen with Itachi and Asuna, just a year before, but by then the two had jobs that were stable and gave good pay. They were able to raise their son without a worry.

Sasuke and Sakura did not. Their daughter could end up lacking various necessities, and that was something neither of them wanted.

"We… can try meeting with some couples."

Sakura gasped a bit, before hugging Sasuke instantly.

"I love you!"

"I love you too…"

* * *

The next month was filled with various meetings. From doctors appointments to job interviews for Sasuke to a meeting with their adoption agent. Mebuki was very glad to hear the two had come to a decision, though, she didn't know what she thought of them looking from another couple to raise their daughter. Kizashi was very against it. He desperately wanted Sakura and Sasuke to keep his granddaughter. He wanted to tell her every story he had about Sakura and then some.

Sasuke's parents had differing views on the situation as well. Mikoto felt heartbroken that the two were trying to give someone else their baby, while Fugaku thought it was a good idea, unless Sasuke were to get a good paying job.

Sakura found that their friends were mixed on the idea as well. She told Asuna first, and was a bit shocked when Asuna broke down crying and telling her that she and Itachi had almost given their newborn, Reyke, up for adoption as well. Asuna told Sakura she was just about to sign the papers when she broke and said she wouldn't give him up. In the end, the couple they were planning to give their son to ended up pregnant without realizing it until that day, and Asuna said she couldn't have been happier.

Hinata wasn't sure what her view on the subject was, but told Sakura that whatever decision she and Sasuke made would be the right one. Ino told Sakura it was good she was giving their daughter to someone who wanted a child; she was giving someone something they couldn't have.

It sacred Sakura that she had three differing opinions on the subject. It didn't help her in the least.

When Naruto found out, he told them they should keep the baby and let him be her unofficial uncle. Sasuke promptly denied while Sakura nodded, saying that they would if they kept her.

Shikamaru was no help, telling them to make whatever decision they wanted without. Itachi was very helpful to Sasuke. He knew Sasuke really wanted to keep the baby, and decided to tell his brother everything he would need to know, obviously setting Itachi's vote the same as Asuna's.

"Sasuke, I liked this couple…"

Sasuke held back a sigh as he took the paper from Sakura, before shaking his head. This couple… was so odd. The woman, her name was Miyaki, was so very loud and pushy. It seemed like she almost bullied her husband into things, though, she just had a dominating personality. The man, his name was Hideki, was very quiet and submissive, doing all his wife asked of him. The two had been married for nearly five years and had tried for the past three to have a child, but with no luck. Eventually, they decided they would pursue adoption, and, when their agent brought them the papers about Sasuke and Sakura, they accepted immediately, begging the agent to give the young couple their profile.

She did, and Sakura ended up enjoying the first meeting with them. She said the woman reminded her of Tsunade, while the man reminded her of Sasuke.

"Sakura, I don't know about this couple. They seem… really weird."

"Sasuke, _please._ You have been against every couple we've talked to! I want to find a couple soon. I'm almost eight months pregnant!"

Sasuke watched Sakura for a moment, before relenting.

"OK. I… I guess they'll work."

"Thank you, Sasuke."

* * *

The couple of weeks later, after Sakura had passed the eight month mark in her pregnancy, Sasuke was sitting uncomfortably beside Hideki while Miyaki was talking to Sakura, supposedly about baby names.

"Now, Sakura. I think you should name her Kiki!"

"…really?"

"Yes!" Miyaki nodded, putting a stern look on her face. "Kiki is a wonderful name and would go well with mine and my husband's last name! Kiki Anzuki… oh, I like that!"

Sakura nodded a bit, before smiling slightly. "It… it's a nice name, Miyaki-san, I promise. But… I was thinking of naming her Kairi…"

Miyaki blinked, sneering a bit. "Kairi? Isn't that a unisex name?"

"…yes…"

"Well, what if she was mistaken for a boy? That just wouldn't do! She has to have a more feminine name!"

Sasuke clenched his fists, doing all he could not to yell at Miyaki. She wasn't being considerate of Sakura's feelings at all, obviously proving his point from before that she seemed to bully people into things, especially her husband.

Hideki just sat there, watching the two women. He absolutely did not agree with Miyaki trying to bully a pregnant eighteen-year-old into a name she didn't like for her baby, yet he couldn't force himself to stand up.

"…umm…."

"Sakura? Is something wrong?"

Sasuke lifted his head after a moment, looking over at Sakura and wondering what was wrong.

"…I think my water just broke."

For a minute, nobody moved, until Sasuke stood up, grabbed Sakura's hand, and started to help her up. "I'll take Sakura to the hospital and call our parents. We'll call you after the baby is born, all right?"

Miyaki nodded, her excitement making her break into a smile as she look towards Hideki. "Honey, we're going to be parents!"

_No…_

Hideki just smiled and nodded. "I know. Please, Miyaki, calm down until Sakura actually gives birth to the baby, all right?"

Miyaki nodded, helping Sasuke escort Sakura out of the house.

_You are not her parents._

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. The Decision

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

After getting Sakura to the hospital, Sasuke had been forced to stay in the waiting room. All he knew was that this particular hospital had a rule that if the couple was not married, the father of the baby could not be in the delivery room, which he also knew was something Sakura absolutely hated. She had wanted Sasuke there the whole time, even if just to hold his hand through the whole thing. Sakura thought Sasuke needed to be a part of it, and he wanted to be.

_Stupid rule…_

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his seat and pulling out his cell phone. He had been in for an interview the other day at a bookstore that paid very well, much better than most clerical or restaurant jobs. Sasuke had been waiting for the past three days for a call back, hopefully saying he got the job so he could convince Sakura that they would be able to care for their child and not have to give her up for adoption.

_Come on… I need to get this job. I need to… I want to raise my family with Sakura. I don't want Miyaki and Hideki to have her… please…_

It was another ten minutes before Sasuke's phone rang, and he got up, left the waiting room, and did his best to get a good spot of service, hoping and praying this was his long anticipated call.

* * *

Sakura was tired, and sweaty, and felt absolutely sick, but she was happy. She leaned back against the head of the hospital bed as the tiny, squalling baby girl was laid on her chest.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat and she felt ready to cry. Her daughter, although she had yet to be cleaned up, was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. She had a small mop of black hair on the top of her head, and Sakura knew that underneath the pink tint on her skin, that would fade soon, was likely the same pale skin tone Sasuke had.

"Oh… oh… I love you, Kairi."

The tiny girl slowly stopped crying, realizing this person, this lady, was absolutely safe, and warm, and just wonderful. Kairi opened her eyes after a moment, looking at Sakura with large, icy blue eyes.

_Wow… you are so pretty…_

"Oh, her name is Kairi then?" The young nurse that had helped Sakura with her labor and delivery gave a smile as Sakura nodded. "I'll put that on her birth certificate. What should I put as her last name?"

_That's a very good question..._

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Sasuke finally got to meet his daughter. Sakura was more awake than she had been after Kairi was born, and she was sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, just waiting for Sasuke to enter the room.

"Sakura?" Sasuke almost laughed when he saw it took Sakura a moment to look from their daughter to him, but he smiled when she gave him a bright one.

"Sasuke, hi. Come see her…"

Sasuke nodded, making his way over and sitting in the chair beside the hospital. Sakura still smiled, looking from Sasuke back to their daughter. Sasuke looked at the newborn girl as well, awestruck. Kairi was so tiny, with even smaller fingers and chubby cheeks. The sound of her sucking on a pacifier was much cuter than Sasuke expected. Kairi would hiccup every little bit, but that just made him laugh, as well as Sakura.

"She's precious, Sasuke."

"Mm-hm…" Sasuke smiled softly as he set his hand on Kairi's head, making her stir a tiny bit before she calmed. She hiccupped once again a moment later, making Sasuke shake his head. "She seems to have the hiccups."

"She's been doing that for a while."

"Mmm…"

There was silence for a while, with only the sound of Kairi's hiccupping every little bit. It was obvious they were both reconsidering the adoption, just by the expressions on their faces as they stared at their daughter.

"I got a job, Sakura. At a bookstore. It's really good pay…"

"Sasuke-"

"Sakura, I will support the adoption if you want to continue with it."

"Really?"

Sasuke nodded, not taking his eyes off Kairi. "However. It _has_ to be an open-adoption. My mother wants to get to know Kairi… and I want to be her father."

"Of course. No one said it had to be a closed-adoption… as long as Miyaki-san allows it."

_She never will…_

* * *

Sakura sighed as she cradled Kairi in her arms. The day old baby was sleeping soundly, even as her possible adoptive mother was throwing a fit outside the room. After Sasuke and Sakura told Miyaki and Hideki they wanted to have an open-adoption, Miyaki threw a fit. She started going about how she didn't want Kairi to have four sets of grandparents and two sets of parents. It made Sakura rethink the adoption in every way possible, even when their adoption agent entered the room with the papers.

"OK," the older woman named Akari said with a smile. "I need you both to sign these papers in the flagged places. Once you're all done, Mr. and Mrs. Anzuki will officially be parents."

The young couple nodded, Sasuke taking the pen first, signing and initialing in all the right places. His heart was racing but he wouldn't admit that he feared this was a bad idea.

Sakura was next to sign. Sasuke brought her the papers and pen, as she was still recovering from giving birth the day before.

Sakura bit her lip as she took the pen, preparing to sign the papers. Miyaki and Hideki were standing by in anticipation, waiting to have an adoptive child they could care for.

As her hand started shaking, Sakura tried to force back her tears as she looked at Kairi, who had just awoken from her sleep and was staring at her young mother. Kairi blinked after a moment, reaching up and grasping a small handful of Sakura's pale pink hair, making her brake down in tears.

"I can't. I can't do it! I can't give her up! I have to have her with me all the time; I have to be able to take care of her and love her and give her everything she needs… I need my baby!"

Sasuke released the breath he was unknowingly holding, taking a spot beside Sakura, slipping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead, trying to calm her down.

"It's ok, Sakura…"

"It most certainly is not!"

Sasuke didn't dare look at Miyaki, knowing she was angered at the fact that Sakura had changed her mind.

"This baby girl is supposed to be ours! How dare you keep her from us!"

"How dare she?" when Sasuke finally looked at Miyaki, it was with his bangs covering a good portion of his face, making him look angrier than he was. "How dare she _what?_ How dare she want to keep the child she gave birth to? How dare she want to keep the daughter she went through eight and a half months of sickness and constant doctors' appointments for? How dare she even think about giving our child to you, knowing it was going to hurt her in every way possible to not have our daughter with her?"

"Young man, I-"

"No, listen to me. Sakura has sat back and let you take control of this entire ordeal. She has let you have your input on _our_ daughter's name, and even let you hold her. All Sakura requested earlier was an open-adoption so we could see our daughter grow up, and you threw a fit like a two-year-old who didn't get their way. How dare _you_ not realize this was going to kill her to give you are baby. How dare _you_ insinuate that _you_ deserve _our_ child just because you want one."

Miyaki stared at Sasuke, looking to Sakura who was still in tears and staring at her daughter, then to Akari.

"Akari-san, say something!"

Akari nodded, standing up from her seat. "I am on the side of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Sakura was allowed to change her mind at any time, and she decided to when she realized she would not be given the chance to see her daughter grow up. Miyaki, Hideki, I am sorry. I am willing to help you find another couple wanting to give their child up for adoption, but-"

"_Save it._ We don't need your help! Come on, dear." Miyaki turned to leave, while Hideki sighed.

"Sakura-san, congratulations on Kairi's birth. I hope you, Sasuke, and Kairi have a wonderful life as a family."

"Hideki!"

Hideki shook his head, leaving the room.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura sniffled, looking up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

When Kairi was six months old, in the middle of June, she got to be the little flower girl at her parents' wedding. Kairi had yet to outgrow her blue eyes, leaving Sakura to believe that would be her permanent eye color, and she just stared at Sakura and Sasuke as they stood at the altar.

Being so little she had no clue what was going on, but didn't care. Sakura looked _beautiful_ to the tiny girl. Her white dress was a long-sleeve floor-length gown with beaded accents throughout it, and Kairi loved the feel of the silky material. It felt almost like her puffy flower girl dress.

Kairi giggled and clapped when she saw Sasuke finally kiss Sakura after a few more moments, and cooed once the two took her back from Ino who had been holding her.

"Kairi, mama and papa are finally married… isn't that exciting?"

Kairi blinked, cooing once again as she shoved a flower petal in her mouth before spitting it out and crying. It tasted awful! Nothing like how it smelled!

Sakura laughed as Sasuke shook his head, smiling.

_My family…_

* * *

Kairi was eighteen months old when her first sibling, a little boy, was born. Sasuke had walked her through the halls of the hospital, trying to find Sakura's room after he had forgotten the room number.

"Gosh, your mother is going to kill me, Kairi…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't remember which room she's in."

"Oh." Kairi nodded, though didn't fully understand. All she really understood was that she was going to see her mother and baby brother very, very soon.

The second they found the hospital room, Sasuke set Kairi on the ground and let her run straight to Sakura after he opened the door.

"Mama, mama!" Kairi shouted, but stopped when Sakura put her index finger to lips, telling the little girl to be quiet.

"Shh, beautiful. You'll wake your brother. You wanna climb up here and see him?"

Kairi nodded her head vigorously, before attempting to climb into the chair. After a moment of being unable to, Kairi was near tears until Sasuke grabbed a hold of her and lifted her up.

"Here you go, Kairi."

Kairi smiled at Sasuke, before looking to the little boy in Sakura's arms. He was so small, and pudgy, and had a mop of dark also magenta red hair.

"What do you think, Kairi? Isn't he cute?"

Kairi nodded. "Name, mama?"

"His name is Harue. Harue Uchiha."

Kairi smiled, setting her hand on Harue's cheek. "Baby…"

Sakura smiled and leaned back as Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. After they had decided to keep Kairi, Sasuke finally proposed and they were able to save enough money from his job to help pay for their wedding, though, Sakura's parents' did help a great deal, as per tradition.

When Kairi was about to turn a year old, Sakura found out she was pregnant again. Both she and Sasuke were ecstatic. There was no reason for them to even consider adoption this time, as Sasuke had finally graduated college and held a teaching job at a nearby high school. Sakura had decided to wait on trying to become a doctor until Kairi and Harue are older, planning to care for them as long as she can before she needs to go to work.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, and the kids."

"I love you too… and the kids, of course."

Sakura laughed, nodding as she just watched Kairi try to talk to her newborn baby brother.

_Yeah… best decision I ever made._

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here is the ending. :3  
I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it.  
It took me a while to get it all straightened out, but I like the way it ended. I think I would probably do like Sakura did in the end. I wouldn't be able to give my baby up for adoption.  
Well, that's that.

Hopefully I'll see you all soon with a new fanfic. ^.^ Bye~!


End file.
